Midori no Naruto
by nsyafrian
Summary: Kehanchuran atau kedamaian. This my first fict , mind to read and review ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer© of Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto , bocah yang memiliki kekuatan mata sehebat Uchiha dan Bakat yang hebat seperti Senju

Apakah yang akan dilakukan nya dengan kekuatannya itu ? Membuat Kehancuran atau Perdamaian

**Warning **

**Doujutsu!Naru . KekkeiGenkai!Naru . Strong!Naru . Gaje . Typo's . Alur cepat / lambat . **

Chapter 1 : Warisan sang legenda !

Uzumaki Naruto . Seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan terpendam dalam dirinya yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri .

Terlihat di pinggir danau seorang bocah berambut kuning , memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 guratan tipis di kedua pipi nya , mata yang indah seindah langit biru yang cerah . Namunn ia terlihat sedang menangis sambil berbicara pelan "apakah aku akan selalu begini ?"Tanyanya pelan entah kepada siapa , karna ditempatnya hanya ia sendirian , sendirian tanpa teman . Dia mulai bangkit dari duduk nya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dia diami untuk menghilangkan kekacauan hatinya , luka hati yang dipendamnya sejak dulu semenjak penduduk Konoha mengira dia adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang sembilan tahun lalu menyerang Konoha , nyatanya dia adalah tempat terkurung nya siluman itu , sungguh ironis sekali perjalanan hidup bocah ini . Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto seseorang yang akan jadi penentu dunia shinobi , entah kehancuran ataupun kedamaian .

-Konoha

Naruto berjalan ditengah-tengah penduduk Konoha yang mencaci-caci dirinya , menghinanya , melempari-nya dengan benda sampai buah yang busuk , bahkan ia sering mati karena kejaran penduduk desa . namun dia berfikir untuk diam , karena untuk apa dia membalas , kekuatan saja tak punya fikirnya , namun dihatinya tak pernah sedikit pun ingin membalas tindakan penduduk , tapi dia bertekad untuk membuat dirinya agar bisa dihormati oleh semua penduduk , dan ia tidak ingin lagi dicaci oleh penduduk karena sudah cukup lama ia dihina , suatu hari dia dikejar-kejar warga desa karena hari itu adalah hari penyerangan siluman rubah ekor sembilan-kyuubi- dan juga hari kelahirannya . Penduduk desa pun mengejar Naruto untuk menghormati kematian dua orang yang penting di Konoha ,Yondaime Hokage ,Namikaze Minato dan sang istri , Uzumaki Kushina . Uzumaki ? , ya . Naruto sebenarnya adalah seorang anak dari kedua orang terhormat di Konoha , namun karena identitasnya disembunyikan jadi penduduk menganggapnya perwujudan Kyuubi yang telah membunuh Minato dan Kushina . Para penduduk mengejar Naruto sampai ia terjebak di jalan buntu , "hey bocah monster ! , kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana lagi , heh" seru seorang penduduk dengan nada meremehkan "apa salahku ? Kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukan ku seperti ini? , aku Uzumaki Naruto dan bukanlah bocah monster " Naruto berbicara pelan dengan nada rendah sehingga tidak dapat didengar siapapun , lalu para penduduk tadi pun menyiksa Naruto tanpa kasihan , ada yang menggoreskan Kunai ke bagian tubuh Naruto , lalu keluar seorang ninja dari kumpulan penduduk itu dan berkata " semua minggir biar aku hanguskan monster ini yang telah menghancurkan desa kita , dan membunuh Yondaime-sama serta Istrinya " kata ninja tadi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus "Katon : Goukakyu" "arghhhhhh" teriak Naruto "ayo semua kita tinggalkan saja dia , biarkan saja tubuh nya hangus oleh api itu " setelah berkata begitu , ninja tadi pun pergi bersama penduduk desa lainnya . Lalu terlihat cahaya 2 pria paruh baya memakai baju zirah berwarna merah yang pertama seorang pria dengan rambut panjang , berkulit gelap dan pria yang kedua memiliki rambut hitam panjang namun terkesan lebih acak acakan dengan sebelah matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya , matanya hitam kelam dan berkulit lebih terang dari sebelumnya , cahaya itu Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara , yang merupakan 2 Ninja Legenda . Seketika api yang tadinya akan membakar tubuh Naruto lenyap seperti diserap oleh Madara melalui sharingan-nya, lalu tubuh Naruto yang terluka tadi pun kembali seperti semula karna sentuhan dari cahaya Hashirama menggunakan tekhnik penyembuhannya , Hashirama dan Madara lalu meletakkan tangan mereka ke kepala kuning sang Uzumaki , lalu tubuh Naruto bercahaya .

-Mindscape on

"Gaki , aku dan sahabatku ini sudah memberikan sesuatu untuk mu , entah akan kau gunakan untuk memciptakan kedamaian ataupun kehancuran " kata Hashirama serius

"Kalian siapa ? Da-dan aku dimana?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Aku Hokage pertama , dan ini sahabatku Madara . Aku dan Madara lah yang membangun desa ini bersama " Hashirama menjelaskan "dan kau berada di alam bawah sadar mu "sambung Madara

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini ?" Tanya Naruto "kau tadi pingsan , karena perlakuan penduduk desa " jelas Hashirama

"Apa yang kalian kepadaku ?"Tanya Naruto lagi "kami hanya memberikan sesuatu yang akan berguna untuk melindungi dirimu , gaki" Madara menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto

"Terima Kasih , Shodai-sama , dan Madara-sama , baiklah aku akan segera kembali kesana , sayonara" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya "bagaimana caranya kembali ?" Tanyanya dengan polos , dan Hashirama pun sweatdrop Madara hanya menutup wajahnya "kukira kau tau caranya kembali , cukup konsentrasi kan fikiran mu untuk kembali " jelas Hashirama

-Mindscape off

Naruto's Pov

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kan mataku beberapa kali , ku rasa-rasa bau disekitarku ,bau obat-obatan fikirku , aku pun membuka mataku lalu aku sadar bahwa sekarang sedang dirumah sakit . Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini , fikirku . Aku pun turun dari kasur dengan sempoyongan , lalu pintu terbuka . Hokage-ji ,fikirku "Naruto , kau sudah sadar ? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat disini saja ? " Tanya Hokage-ji yang sepertinya khawatir padaku "aku baik-baik saja Hokage-ji , aku ingin pulang saja ke apartemen " kataku kepada Hokage-ji . Aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hokage-ji yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahku . Aku mulai berjalan menuju keluar rumah sakit , aku ditatap dengan tatapan seperti biasa , namun tidak kuhiraukan . Setelah didepan pintu rumah sakit , akupun berlari secepat yang ku bisa untuk pulang ke apartemen ku , lalu aku merasa seperti sebuah kekuatan mengalir pada sebelah mata biru ku , aku pun langsung masuk , mencoba melihat wajah ku didepan cermin dan yang aku kagetkan bahwa mata kiriku berubah warna menjadi hijau , dengan pola X tepat di pupil mataku , lalu aku merasa kan sesuatu mengalir di tubuhku , kucoba berkonsentrasi pada tangan ku , dan aku terkejut ketika jilatan api berwarna hijau di tanganku . Lalu aku coba lagi muncul lagi jilatan api tadi dan kini api itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya . Apakah ini kekuatan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang dimimpi ku , kulihat lagi bayangan diriku di depan cermin dan mata kiriku yang semula nya berwarna hijau kini menjadi merah , aku pun mencoba apakah ini juga kekuatan ku , kukonsentrasikan chakra ku pada tanganku dan keluar kilatan petir berwarna merah ditanganku , sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan ini , aku pun menghentikan aliran chakra pada mata kiri ku dan mata ku yang tadinya merah kini kembali menjadi biru . Sebaiknya aku tidur saja

Naruto's pov end

-esok harinya , di hutan-

Di hutan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata yang berbeda warna mengeluarkan api berwarna hijau dari tangannya , "hyaaaah" teriaknya dan keluarlah api hijau secara lurus kedepan . Lalu di angkatnya tangannya keatas dan berteriak , keluar lah petir merah menyambar dan menghanguskan sebuah pohon . Anak itu pun kini pergi dari hutan menuju Konoha , di perjalanan anak tadi bertemu seorang ANBU , "Naruto-san , anda ditunggu hokage-sama"kata ANBU tadi "baiklah" sahut Naruto , ia pun bergegas pergi , tak lupa dihentikannya aliran chakra pada mata kirinya , supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan .

-hokage room-

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" perintah seseorang "kau Naruto " lanjutnya "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku , Hokage-ji?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hokage "Naruto , aku ingin kau masuk akademi , apakah kau mau ? Mungkin kau dapat bersosialisasi dengan anak seumuranmu " "aku sangat mau Hokage-ji " "baiklah , nanti ANBU bawahan ku akan mengirimkan keperluanmu " "terimakashi , Hokage-ji" "pergilah " "Ha'I" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage dengan wajah gembira .

-apartemen Naruto-

Setelah menemui hokage , Naruto langsung kembali ke apartemen nya , ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya , Naruto pun kini keluar dari kamar mandi , dan menuju kedapur untuk membuat makanan , setelah beberapa menit dia membuat makanan instan nya dia melahap nya cepat , setelah selesai makan ia pun menuju kasur lalu dia rebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya lalu , tidur .

TBC

. Kritik dan Saran .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer© of Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto , bocah yang memiliki kekuatan mata sehebat Uchiha dan Bakat yang hebat seperti Senju

Apakah yang akan dilakukan nya dengan kekuatannya itu ? Membuat Kehancuran atau Perdamaian

**Warning **

**Doujutsu!Naru . KekkeiGenkai!Naru . Strong!Naru . Gaje . Typo's . Alur cepat / lambat . Chibi!Kyuubi . **

Chapter 2 : Naruto bertemu Kyuubi !

Di dalam sebuah apartemen terlihat anak bersurai kuning , sedang tertidur dengan tenang . Lalu dia menggeliatkan tubuh nya , mengerjapkan mata nya pelan lalu .

**Deg deg deg **

-Mindscape

*Tes tes suara tetesan air yang berada disuatu tempat gelap yang tidak dikenal , terlihat Naruto yang kebingungan karena bukan kah dia sedang di atas kasur nya , di wajah nya tak sedikit pun rasa takut , namun wajah datar yang serta mata yang tajam menampakkan rasa keberanian .

Ia lalu berjalan lurus kedepan , dia sempat bingung untuk kedua kalinya , kenapa dia bisa berjalan diatas air , tapi kemudian ia hiraukan saja perasaan bingung nya , kemudian dialirkan nya chakra ke salah satu matanya lalu berubah warna jadi merah dan dialirkan nya chakra spesial nya ketangannya , dan kini muncul lah kekuatan spesial nya , Hi no Midori (api hijau) yang digunakannya untuk menerangi tempat gelap yang kini ia jalani , meskipun api itu hijau , tapi cahaya yang dihasilkan berwarna putih terang yang dapat menyilaukan semua orang yang berada dekat padanya . Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan di tempat gelap itu , kemudian nampak 2 cahaya merah bagaikan mata yang penuh kebencian dan tampak sebuah kurungan besar didepan mata tadi , lalu munculah seekor monster berbadan besar bentuk monster itu besar seperti rubah , tapi memiliki ekor yang berjumlah sembilan , dan itu **Kyuubi**

"**Arrghhh ! " **Teriak Kyuubi

"Kyu-Kyuubi , kah?" Kata Naruto dengan Kaget

"**Cepat buka segel ini , ini sungguh menyiksa ku bocah !" **Perintah Kyuubi

"Pfffttt, hahahahahahah " Naruto pun tertawa entah kenapa , dan kyuubi pun terlihat bingung

"**Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah ? Apakah aku lucu ?** "Tanya Kyuubi kebingungan

"Bukan seperti itu , bukankah kau bijuu terkuat , eh? . Tapi kenapa terkurung dalam penjara ini , menyedihkan , hahahahahah " Ejek Naruto sambil tertawa

"**Kemari kau sialan , biar aku cabik cabik tubuh mu , grrr" **Kyuubi pun mulai kesal dengan Naruto

"Jika kau mau berteman dengan ku mungkin saja akan kulepaskan " kata Naruto

"**Aku tidak akan berteman dengan manusia ! " **Sembur Kyuubi menolak nya

"Hmm , baiklah . Mungkin lain kali , Jaa " setelah berkata begitu Naruto pun menghilang di dalam jilatan api hijau-nya

' _**Lain kali? , mungkin aku bisa bekerja sama dengan bocah ini , dia bahkan mentertawakan ku**_'

Batin Kyuubi

-dunia nyata

"Hoaaah"Naruto menguap dan mulai menggosok - gosok matanya , kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat gigi yang terletak di depan kaca , di ambil nya pasta gigi , di oleskan nya ke sikat gigi nya , di gosok nya gigi nya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan dengan kaget nya ia mengingat bahwa hari ini hari pertamaya ke akademi , ia pun berkumur kumur , mencuci muka lalu mandi , setelah mandi dia jumput anduk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar Mandi , setelah dirasa kering tubuhnya dia menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju nya , jaket oranye dan celana panjang oranye , ia pun kemudian menuju dapur untuk sarapan roti ditemani segelas air susu . Setelah siap dia pasang tas dibahunya lalu dibukanya pintu apartemen-nya , lalu dia mulai pergi ke akademi

-Akademi

"Ohayou "kata Naruto

"Ah ! , Naruto kah? " Tanya seorang chunin dengan bekas luka melintang di hidung nya

"Ha'I " jawab Naruto

"Aku Umino Iruka , aku yang akan mengajar mu Naruto " Kata chunin yang Bernama Iruka

"Mohon bimbingan nya Iruka-sensei" Kata Naruto sambil menundukan badannya

"Tunggu disini sebentar " kata Iruka

Suasana yang ricuh menghiasi sebuah ruang kelas yang berisi murid yang umurnya rata rata 9-10 tahunan kemudian masuk lah Iruka-sensei , seketika ruang kelas yang semulanya ribut seperti kandang ayam , kini menjadi sunyi .

"Pagi Murid murid" sapa Iruka

"Pagi sensei " sapa balik murid murid

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru , silahkan masuk" kata Iruka

Dan masuklah Naruto

"Perkenalkan Dirimu " perintah Iruka

"Uzumaki Naruto , mohon kerja sama"

Kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya

"Naruto silahkan pilih tempat kosong untuk mu duduk " kata Iruka

"Ha'I sensei " balas Naruto

Kemudian dia duduk

"Hari ini kita akan belajar pelajaran sejarah tentang asal mula desa Konoha , dulu desa ini sebelum terbentuk selalu dilanda peperangan yang melibatkan klan klan besar seperti , Senju , Uchiha dan klan yang bersangkutan . Senju yang merupakan klan dengan kasih sayang nya , dan Uchiha klan yang menggunakan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan musuh musuh nya . Kemudian klan senju dipimpin oleh Hashirama Senju , yang merupakan Hokage ke-satu dan Klan Uchiha , yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Madara , Uchiha pertama yang meningkatkan Sharingannya sampai tingkat Akhir . Sampai sini ada yang ditanyakan" kata Iruka

Naruto tersentak , bahwa orang yang pernah datang kedalam mimpi nya ternyata orang yang membangun desa Konoha .

Kriing kriing , bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi "sekian dulu untuk hari ini " Kata Iruka

"Terimakasih sensei" kata Murid murid , Iruka pun keluar dari kelas , lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Bento nya yang berisi onigiri lalu , anak perempuan berambut pirang pudar panjang di kuncir kuda , dan menutup sebelah matanya , mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu di pipinya . "Bo-bolehkah , a-ku duduk di sampingmu" tanya gadis tadi dengan gagap

"Boleh , aku Uzumaki Naruto " kata Naruto membolehkan serta memperkenalkan dirinya

"Terimakasih , Naruto-kun . Aku Yamanaka Ino " gadis yang bernama Ino itu pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berterimakasih dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto , Naruto pun merona akibat kedipan Ino

"Kita makan bersama ya , Naruto-kun"kata Ino

"Ya , Ino-cwan" Kata Naruto menambahkan suffix yang aneh

Ino dan Naruto pun makan berdua sambil bercanda , bercerita , berlelucon , dan mereka pun selesai makan

"Lain kali makan bersama lagi ya , oh iya , Naruto-kun kau tinggal dimana ?" Tanya Ino

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen , Ino-cwan" kata Naruto "kau mau ketaman bersamaku besok ? Kalo mau kutunggu di Taman " ajak Naruto kepada Ino-cwan nya

"Aku mau Naruto-kun " balas Ino

"Baiklah , besok datang ya , Ino-cwan" kata Naruto senang

"Em , oke Naruto-kun"kata Ino

Skip pulang akademi

"Naruto-kun pulang bareng , mau ?" Ajak Ino

"Baiklah Ino-cwan , ayo pulang " kata Naruto

Mereka pun pulang , lalu Naruto dan Ino sampai kerumah Ino

"Naruto-kun , terimakasih mengantarku sampai kerumah" kata Ino

"Ya Ino-cwan , baiklah aku pulang " kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi

"Besok Datang ya " teriak Naruto

Sebelum pulang Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk ke Ichiraku Ramen , tempat makan favorit nya

"Paman Ramen 1 Mangkok" pesan Naruto

"Pesanan segera datang"kata Paman tadi

Beberapa Menit kemudian

"Pesanan datang , selamat menikmati"kata paman

"Selamat makan" Naruto pun mulai memakan Ramen nya dengan lahap dan tak terasa Ramen nya sudah habis , lalu dia letakkan uang nya diatas meja , dan dia pergi ke apartemen nya .

-apartemen

Sampai diapartemen Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur tipis yang kini diatas nya terbaring Naruto , dipejamkan nya mata nya untuk tidur .

-mindscape

"Mindscape lagi , haaah~ padahal aku ingin tidur , ah! Bagaimana kabar si bulu bodoh itu "kata Naruto

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju penjara yang didiami oleh kyuubi , tiba tiba 2 cahaya muncul tepat didepannya "Madara , Hashirama ?kalian lagi " Kata Naruto

"Kami disini hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mu untuk yang kedua kalinya , bocah " sahut Hashirama

"Sesuatu apa itu ? " Tanya Naruto

Muncul sebuah gulungan di depan mereka , gulungan itu pun terbuka . Didalam nya bertuliskan "Midori Kunai"

"Naruto , oleskan darahmu di gulungan ini " perintah Madara dengan nada dingin

"Hm , baiklah . Madara" kemudian digigit nya jempol nya , kemudian mengalir darah di jempol Naruto yang kemudian dioleskan nya ke gulungan itu *boof muncul kunai biasa namun diujung gagan kunai tersebut tidak berbentuk seperti kunai biasa yang berbentuk bulat , kunai ini memiliki gagang berbentuk shurikan 3 cabang diujung gagang nya , dikunai itu terdapat tulisan "Naruto" dan kunai itu berwarna hijau

"Wow , keren . Apakah ini dibuat khusus untukku ? Wah! Disini juga tertulis Namaku , sepertinya memang benar ini dibuat khusus untukku " seru Naruto bahagia

"Dan itu adalah senjata khusus untuk mu Naruto , senjata itu bisa kau alirkan dengan chakra spesial mu Naruto "kata Hashirama

"Baiklah , pertemuan selanjutnya akan kuberikan lagi yang lebih keren !" Seru Hashirama dengan mata yang berbintang

"Benarkah ! " Seru Naruto juga dengan mata yang lebih berbinar dari Hashirama , Madara hanya menepuk dahinya melihat dua orang konyol didepan nya sekarang

"Oy Hashirama , ini waktunya , Naruto kita akan bertemu lagi" kata Madara panas dingin (?)

"Baiklah " kata Naruto

Hashirama dan Madara pun menghilang , kini Midori Kunai Naruto , disimpan nya di kantong jaket nya sementara .

"Ah! Bulu bodoh , hampir lupa !" Naruto teringat tujuan sebelumnya , yaitu menemui kyuubi ,

"Ini dia , Oy Bulu Bodoh!?" Teriak Naruto memanggil Kyuubi

"**Grr , ada apa dengan panggilan itu bodoh ?**" Tanya Kyuubi kesal

"Tidak ada apa apa bulu bodoh " sahut Naruto dengan cengiran nya ,

"Jadi ? Maukah kau berteman denganku dan memaafkan semua manusia yang telah memanfaatkan mu ?" Lanjutnya serius

"**Apa untungnya kalau aku memaafkan mereka ?**" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menggerakan 9 ekornya

"Kau akan ku bebaskan dari penjara ini , dan bantu aku menjadi ninja yang hebat , Kyuubi" ucapnya dengan menundukan badannya

'_**Hmm , kalau difikir fikir , ada untungnya juga ' "**_**baiklah aku terima , jadi bebaskan aku . Dan akan kubantu kau dengan kekuatanku kapanpun kau mau bocah **" ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaian manis yang tertera diwajah mengerikannya

"Terima kasih , Kyuubi . Baiklah , ini dia " beberapa detik , "A-ano bagaimana cara melepaskan segel ini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos

*Dong , Kyuubi langsung terjungkal dengan kaki yang terangkat keatas "kukira kau tau caranya , baiklah . Sepertinya , kau harus membuka segel yang ada diperutmu dengan mengalirkan chakra ke lima jarimu , lalu letakkan di perutmu dan putar" kata Kyuubi

"Baiklah , akan kucoba"dan Naruto pun mencoba , itupun sukses membuka segel yang mengurung Kyuubi . Kyuubi pun keluar sambil terharu dan menitikkan air matanya #wkwkwk , "Ano Kyuubi , sini kutarik chakra mu . Biar aku bisa menguasai nya , kekuatan mu "kata Naruto , lalu kyuubi pun membiarkan Naruto menarik chakranya , dan Naruto pun kemudian diselimuti jubah chakra berwarna kuning keemasan , dan Kyuubi pun mengecil menjadi Chibi!Kyuubi .

"Naruto , kau membuatku sadar bahwa membenci manusia tidak akan mengubahku menjadi lebih hebat dari ini , tapi dengan mempercayai mereka , khususnya dirimu , itu lah yang aku yakin akan menjadi lebih kuat!"Seru Kyuubi dengan suara yang lebih lucu dari wujud raksasa nya .

"A-are ? Kyuubi bisa mengecil ? Jika kau bisa mengecil kenapa tidak kau kecilkan saja tubuhmu , lalu keluar lewat sela sela pagar itu ? Dasar Bodoh!" Ejek Naruto

"Oy , siapa yang kau panggil bodoh , bodoh ? Aku mengecil jika chakra ku telah ditarik oleh jinchuriki ku saja " kata Kyuubi

"Apakah kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dengan wujud kecilmu Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm , bisa saja . Baiklah aku akan tinggal bersamamu "kata Kyuubi

"Terima kasih , Kyuubi-chan" ucap Naruto berterima Kasih

*twitch Perempatan muncul didahi Kyuubi kecil

"Jangan Pake embel chan Baka Naruto !" Teriak Kyuubi tak suka

"Oya oya , bercanda" Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa

-mindscape off

-esok hari , apartemen Naruto

Kuping Naruto digigit oleh rubah kecil lucu berwarna oranye dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan , Kyuubi versi mini

"Kyuubi , kau menggangguku , haaah~ aku masih mengantuk " katanya sambil bangun dari kasurnya dan mengingat janji nya ketemuan dengan Ino-chan nya di taman "ah! Ino-chan " Naruto pun setelah mengingat itu langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi , untuk mandi cepat , dan langsung menuju kamar untuk memakai baju nya , kini Naruto memakai baju hitam bergambar lambang klan uzumaki , jaket oranye nya yang terbuka dan celana panjang oranye nya . Dan dia lalu keluar apartemen nya dan langsung pergi ketaman takut Ino sudah menunggunya

-dengan Ino

Ino kini memakai baju berwarna ungu lengan panjang , dan memakai celana pendek selutut . Tidak seperti biasanya kini rambutnya tidak di kuncir kuda , tapi twintail , di kedua kunciran itu terdapat pita ungu yang mengikat kuncirannya

"Mana Naruto-kun? " Kata Ino "ah ! Itu dia , Naruto-kun!" lanjutnya berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oy Naruto ? Siapa dia ?" Tanya mini Kyuubi

"Ino-chan , dia teman pertamaku di akademi , Kyuubi . Jadi bersikaplah seperti peliharaan ku ya" kata Naruto

"Haaah~ , baiklah Naruto" Kyuubi menghela nafasnya

"Gomen na , Ino chan . Membuatmu menunggu "Naruto meminta maaf atas keterlambatan nya

"Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun " kata Ino dengan senyuman manisnya

*blush , Kyuubi dan Naruto tersipu setelah melihat senyum Ino

"Engh , Ino-chan . Kita mau ngapain ? " Tanya Naruto

"Maukah kau merangkai bunga yang ada disekitar sini bersamaku , Naruto-kun?" Ajak Ino

"Aku Mau "kata Naruto

"Baiklah , ayo kita cari bunga nya lalu kita rangkai

Skip

"Wah! Ino-chan , indah sekali bunganya " kata Naruto kagum

*blush Ino tersipu atas pujian Naruto "terima kasih Naruto-kun , ini belum seberapa dengan buatan ayahku " balas Ino dengan senyum dan masih terdapat rona tipis diwajahnya "Naruto-kun , maukah kau menemani ku keatas bukit untuk mencari bunga yang mungkin lebih indah ?" Ajak Ino

"Hmm , boleh . Ayo Ino-chan" Kata Naruto

-bukit

Kini mereka sampai diatas bukit , setelah Ino mengumpulkan beberapa kuntum bunga untuk dirangkainya , lalu ia ingin kembali ketempat Naruto , tiba-tiba kunai menancap tepat dihadapan Ino "Kyaaaa !" Teriak Ino yang dapat didengar Naruto

'_Ino-chan ? Ada apa denganmu , sebaiknya aku kesana' _batin Naruto

"Ino-chan , oy kau apakan Ino-chan . Brengsek kau" kata Naruto yang melihat Ino pingsan , lalu ia berlari mengarah seorang ninja berpangkat chunin dari desa luar yang bertubuh besar dengan kencangnya ia berlari sambil mengaktifkan Doujutsu nya , kini matanya berganti menjadi merah "Midori Kunai" seru Naruto , muncul Kunai khusus yang berbentuk tidak seperti kunai lainnya "Kyuubi , Chibijuudama" perintah Naruto , "oke Naruto " dikumpulkan nya chakra biru bercampur merah dan dipadatkan menjadi bola chakra kecil lalu di telannya dan dikeluarkan nya "Chibijuudama!" Teriak Kyuubi n

dan ledakan chakra yang kuat , namun ninja tadi dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi keatas , tapi tanpa diketahui ninja tadi , Naruto kini sudah berada diatas dengan jubah chakra berwarna kuning emas nya dan Midori Kunai ditangannya dengan chakra api disekitar kunai nya , dan kunai itu langsung dihunuskan Naruto kedada sang ninja tadi , dan ninja tadi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya , kemudian terbakar oleh api hijau naruto , "Kyuubi , kita hanguskan saja dia supaya tidak ada bukti pembunuhan disini " kata Naruto ke Kyuubi

"Oke , Naruto " sahut Kyuubi sambil mengumpulkan chakra dimulutnya , dan tanpa sadar Naruto merapal handseal aneh "Rinkaton : Midori no Hinotama" setelah menyebutkan nama jutsu itu , Naruto lalu menembakkan bola api berwarna hijau , disusul Kyuubi yang menembakkan Chibijuudama-nya ke arah ninja yang sudah tak bernyawa tadi , dan chibijuudama dengan api hijau tadi membakar tubuh tak bernyawa ninja tadi hingga tak berbekas , lalu dia hentikan aliran chakranya , dan kini naruto menjadi seperti semula , dia berlari kearah Ino , dan menggendongnya . Naruto pun mulai pergi beranjak dari bukit diiringi MiniKyuubi dibelakangnya .

-yamanaka flower

"Ino-chan , Ino-chan . Sadarlah " Naruto mencoba membangunkan Ino , tetapi tidak bergerak sedikit pun . Kemudian senyum jahil tertera diwajah tan Naruto , "Kyuubi gigit kuping Ino-chan " perintah Naruto

" Seenaknya saja kau bocah bodoh " setelah mengatakan sumpah itu , kemudian digigit nya telinga Ino sampai terbangun , "aw! " Teriak Ino

"Hahahahahah " Naruto pun tertawa keras , "Ino-chan , maaf membangunkan mu seperti ini , tapi tadi kau pingsan , jadinya kusuruh rubah ku menggigit kupingmu "lanjutnya

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Ino

"Baiklah , aku pulang " kata Naruto dan MiniKyuubi kini berada dibahu Naruto

"Hati hati Naruto-kun" sahut Ino

TBC

A/N : Gimana Ceritanya lanjutkah ? Kecepetankah ? Kelambatankah ? Kritik dan Saran buat jurus nya , dan Nama Doujutsu Naruto nya

:: RNR ::


End file.
